Eu Sei Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: muitos diziam que ela deveria prosseguir com sua vida e esqucelo, mas um verdadeiro amor pode ser esquecido facilmente?


**Eu sei.**

**Papas da língua.**

Gina Weasley encarava o céu de sua janela do seu quarto na Toca, todos ainda comentavam sobre a coragem de Harry em se sacrificar na batalha final, mas ela se recusava acreditar na família e amigos, sabia que ele estava vivo e mostraria a todos, ela tinha concordado em ficar na Toca até que seus filhos nascessem, mas ela já tinha planos, iria morar na mansão Potter com os dois pequenos, o lugar onde ela e Harry foram mais felizes, onde se amaram completamente.

-Volta para mim amor –ela fala quietamente vendo uma estrela ao longe brilhar.

**Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer  
Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer  
Vou pedir, aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar, no mar, flores pra te encontrar.**

**  
**Dias e meses foram se passando, logo Gina foi levada para St Mungus para ter os filhos, Rony estava ao seu lado tentando ajudar ela, ela sorri, embora estivesse com dor, ela sorria para o irmão e fala antes de suspirar com dor.

-Acho que se o Harry estivesse aqui... Eu teria xingado ele durante horas... –ela suspira quando sente mais uma contração –Mas do próximo... Pode ter certeza que este hospital vai saber o que eu vou fazer com aquele homem –Rony lhe dá um sorriso triste, ainda doía quando falavam do amigo e ficava mais triste ao ver que a irmãzinha ainda mantinha fé que Harry estivesse vivo.

**  
Não sei, porque você disse adeus  
Guardei, o beijo que você me deu  
Vou pedir, aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar, no mar, flores pra te encontrar.**

**  
**Os anos foram se passando e Gina começa a estudar para ser uma Medi-bruxa, a família e os amigos apoiavam a decisão dela achando que assim a ajudaria a esquecer da memória de Harry, mas ela jamais desistia, muitas vezes ela brigara com Rony, quando este começou a trazer alguns amigos para conhecer a irmã, Gina sentia o coração quebrar cada vez que Rony falava dela para os amigos, ele não poderia entender que amava apenas Harry.

-Rony –ela fala após ter deixado o irmão e a cunhada perplexo com seu temperamento, ela tinha gritado tanto que acharam que ela jamais falaria com eles –Por que você não entende que eu não posso? –ela deixa uma lágrima cair ao que o irmão a abraça.

-Eu só quero ver você feliz de novo... –Rony fala quietamente, Gina o encara e fala.

-Você sabe o que me faria feliz, Rony... E eu sei que logo vou encontrá-lo –ela se levanta e aparata para casa ao que o irmão encarou onde ela estava.

**  
****You say good-bye, and I say hello  
You say good-bye, and I say hello  
Ohohoh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**  
**Fazia quase seis meses que fazia o estágio no hospital trouxa, foi então que ela ficou encarregada de cuidar de um paciente, não se sabia o nome, de onde tinha vindo, nada daquele estranho homem de longos cabelos negros e uma barba quase longa, os médicos tinham desistido de fazer por que crescia em uma velocidade impressionante, Gina no começo achou que aquele serviço era um tanto monótono, mas foi então que ela notou que aquele homem a sua frente era diferente, lhe despertava algo que a muito tempo ela tentava esquecer, em um dia ela estava indo cuidar dele, quando um dos homens do hospital tentou agarrá-la a força, ela sentiu um algo que ela reconhecia muito bem acontecer, o ar se encheu de magia, os monitores que estavam ligados no homem a sua frente estouraram e derrepente ele abre seus olhos verdes e levanta uma mão, o homem que estava segurando Gina atravessa duas portas e cai inconsciente, o homem deitado na cama fala com uma voz rouca, mas poderosa, era o seu Harry.

-Nunca mais toque na minha mulher, escutou? –ele se vira para Gina e sorri, mas logo cai em seu sono novamente.

**  
Não sei, porque você disse adeus  
Guardei, o beijo que você me deu  
Vou pedir, aos céus, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar, no mar, flores pra te encontrar.**

**  
**Gina contou apenas para seu pai que Harry estava vivo, Arthur ficou feliz ao ver o garoto se recuperando rapidamente ao lado da filha, ele encara o quase filho com um sorriso e fala.

-Você realmente tem luz em você, meu filho... Gina nunca desistiu de achar você, embora a gente quisesse acreditar, tínhamos medo de sofrer, mas esta minha filha nunca desistiu –ele apertou a mão do homem que sorri para ele, Harry se levanta com cuidado e fica em frente ao futuro sogro.

-Sr Weas... Arthur... Eu sei que já se passou tanto tempo... Mas eu gostaria de pedir novamente a mão de Gina em casamento... Quando eu estiver melhor e minha magia estiver voltado ao normal, quero voltar... Quero a minha vida de novo –ele segura a mão de Gina e a beija –Nada me faria mais feliz do que passar minha vida ao lado da minha família –Arthur dá uma fraca risada e fala.

-Você acha mesmo que precisa da minha benção, Harry? Se eu não lhe desse, Gina poderia me azarar pelo resto da minha vida –os dois riem da ruiva que cora, mas sorri para os dois homens mais importantes da vida dela.

**  
you say good bye and I say hello  
you say good bye and I say hello  
ohohoh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Tinha chegado o dia em que Harry iria para casa, ele estava nervoso ao ser apresentado aos seus filhos, Merlin que a ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era que tinha 18 anos e estava matando um dos piores bruxos do mundo e agora ele tinha filhos com cinco anos que ficavam ouvindo historias sobre ele quando dormiam, Gina sorri ao notar o nervosismo do marido e segura sua mão.

-Eles vão te adorar, amor... Tudo que eles mais desejavam era o pai deles de volta e hoje eles vão ter... –no começo Harry e ela combinam que ele observaria os gêmeos antes de ele se revelar, ele não queria causar medo nos pequenos, mas em menos de uma semana os gêmeos tinham descoberto sobre ele, Tiago e Lílian riam do pai que tinha voltado, Gina encara a cena a sua frente com um sorriso distante, quantas noites ela tinha sonhado com aquele momento, agora ela agradecia aos céus por nunca ter desistido dele, sabia que eles ainda teriam muito chão para caminhar, mas eles caminhariam juntos, o amor deles seria relembrado, afinal, todos conheciam o amor de Harry Potter por Gina Weasley.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA NOVA AMIGA... PROMETI PARA ELA FAZ TEMPO UMA SONG... MAS ELA SABE QUE ADORO ELA... ESTA SONG E PARA VC DANIELLE..RSRSRS TE ADORO DEMAIS PEQUENA..RSRS**


End file.
